


Muddy Winters

by Strawberry_Oranges



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dream Smp, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Oranges/pseuds/Strawberry_Oranges
Summary: Karl is the new kid in school and makes unexpected friends on the first day. One friend in particular has his stomach in butterflies.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> !!TW!!  
> Slight hints of homophobia

Karl stayed in his bed for awhile after waking up. He didn't feel like leaving its warmth, especially during such a cold month. He started scrolling through twitter until he noticed a calendar alert pop up. 

His first day at a new school. 

It was 7:30, giving him only 15 minutes to get ready and manage to make it to school. He figured he'd have to ask his mom for a ride, despite wanting to walk to school in attempt to enjoy the cold weather. Karl had always enjoyed the cold weather. It felt like a break from the hell of the world, even if it felt like he was about to freeze half to death, Karl would still be able to feel the refreshing break in the freezing cold.

He immediately plopped out of bed trying to decide what to wear. He chose his favorite, mismatched sweater with a green swirl in the middle and a pair of jeans to go with it. 

Running downstairs, as fast as possible, he noticed his mother in the kitchen. Without saying a word, his mother grabbed the keys and started the car. Grabbing his prepared backpack, Karl quickly slid his old sneakers on and hopped in the car. 

His mother was already asking him questions. "You'll love your new school, i'm sure. Are you excited to meet new people?" Karl mumbled a response, not even knowing what he said himself. 

"Oh come on, i'm sure you'll make so many friends we wont have a big enough house to fit them all.". She laughed and Karl managed to chuckle a little. They pulled up to the school and the shitty 'Top 40s' suddenly went quiet.

"Love you mom."

"Love you more," she winked. "Go get em tiger,"

"You betcha," Karl had hopped out the car, walking into the school.

Karl had made it with just 6-ish minutes to find his locker and make it to his classroom. 

Walking around, feeling blind in the weird layout of the school, he found the office and asked for his schedule and about getting a tour.

"Oh, of course! We can call up a student and they can tour you around the school. You have permission to skip the first period for your tour," the assistant told him.

"thank you," Karl choked out, already feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him. 

After a bit, what seemed like his tour guide, had walked into the office. He had raven black hair and wore a white tee over a black turtleneck. Karl was glad he didn't have to sit in the intoxicating silence of the office any longer. 

"Be good Nick," the principal ordered. 

"Always am Mr P," the boy had dragged out the last syllable, making the comment sound sarcastic. 

"You and me both know that is a lie Nick." 

The boy named Nick had turned his attention onto Karl. "Hello your majesty, I, First name Nick, Nickname Sapnap, will be your guide for the evening," he bowed after finishing his sentence, quickly looking up at Karl to gauge his reaction. 

Karl had giggled and in a quick attempt to return his joke, had said "Name's Karl, thank you Nick, Sapnap, delhigh-delighted to make your acquaintance.". Karl felt slightly embarrassed that he'd manage to mess the word "delighted" up. He felt the blush rise to his ears and heard Sapnap chuckle a little.

"No-no, thank you Karl- Karl-," waiting for Karl to respond.

Karl had stared for a few seconds not quite understanding what had happened. 

"Oh-oh, Jacobs, Karl Jacobs," he said with a little too bright of a smile.

"Allow me to bring you on a tour of this beautiful fucker Jacobs.".

"Language Nick."

Sapnap just sighed and whispered into Karl's ear, "Principal P and I have a love hate relationship, I hate him, he adores me."

He couldn't help but giggle at the comment and reply with "tough love, huh nimrod?" Karl pushed Sapnap a little playfully. 

Him and Karl finally left the office and Karl immediately felt more relaxed, he checked his bag for a monster to get him through the day realizing he forgot his monster and his lunch. Groaning loudly, Karl decided he would have to get through with pure willpower and strength. 

Sapnap looked at him a little concerned. "What's wrong Jacobs?" 

Karl felt a little warm inside after hearing the nickname again and decided to respond with a half-lie "Just school."

"Straight respect, hate this garbage pile with such a burning passion that it could light the gateway to hell. You wanna find your locker first? Figure out the maze of the lock?"

Karl had nearly forgotten they were on a tour of the school. "Sure, where to?"

Sapnap had led him down a hallway finally arriving to Karl's locker number. Karl grabbed his phone, chemistry book, and the lock out of his backpack before stuffing it into the locker, releasing the lock from it's package, and locking his lock on his locker. He threw his phone into his pocket, now only having to lug his chemistry book and the lock package around. He figured he'd need his chemistry book for next period. 

"Wait lemme see your schedule," Sapnap asked suddenly.

"Oh-o--k?" Karl responded, before pulling his schedule up on his phone.

"Karl-Fucking-Jacobs," The comment somewhat startling Karl. 

"What?" 

"We have fucking four classes together, including next class, holy fucking shit Jacobs." 

Karl took note of how much Sapnap liked to curse. Karl never really considering cursing before he met this man. He liked to notice the little things Sapnap would do. The way he made had a little bit of hair that always fell out of place when he tucked it back, the way he looked like he was deep in thought all the time, the way he stood so relaxed, and of course his cursing. 

Karl suddenly realized what Sapnap had just said. Karl honestly was pretty glad he had majority of his classes with him. Despite only knowing him for 30 minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sapnap when he spoke again.

"I'll show you around the rest of the school, showing you where all of your classes are and of course, the cafeteria."

While walking he threw the lock package in the trashcan. 

"Thanks Sap."

Karl noticed Sapnap started to shuffle around awkwardly.

"My pleasure Jacobs." Karl knew Sapnap was being forced into this but didn't make a comment.

Sapnap had finished the tour after another half hour. Karl and Sapnap sat staring at eachother for a bit now. For some reason it didnt feel awkward, it felt like home, calm. Nothing could interrupt the weird beauty of the silence.

The bell rang. 'Except that' Karl thought.

They both walked to class, and for the first time since they had met, Karl noticed the difference in height. Karl was a few inches taller then Sapnap. 

"weird." Karl mumbled under his breath. 

They sat down at a table getting ready to work but Karl had passed out halfway through the instructions. Karl had woken up to the sound of Sapnaps voice mixed with the bell. 

"Pretty when you sleep Jacobs." 

"Sounds just like how your mom had said it." 

"Do we have the same lunch period?" Sapnap asked fast. Karl felt like his joke had fallen flat.

"Uh, yeah, I think so!"

They both left to get lunch.

Karl followed Sapnap through the cafeteria and he sat down at a table with three other boys. 

A small boy with mouse brown hair and a pair of sunglasses looked up at Karl. 

"Sapnap, Who is that?" The sunglasses boy asked. 

"Karl, a boy way funnier then anyone at this table, looks half asleep all the time." Sapnap introduced Karl. 

"George"

He looked over at the boy in a red hoodie, turtleneck peaking out from under the hoodie. 

"Im Bad!"

And finally over to the boy who's hair was covered by a beanie. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and dressed as if he were a divorced dad with a beanie. 

"Ayo Karlos, M' Quackity, Quackmiester, Big Q, Quackinator, Alexis, Alex, anything you can think of if you mix it up enough." Quackity spoke jumbled, he looked high, but for some reason he definitely knew he wasn't.

"Listen, the plan is simple, I go in, grab a chocolate milk, sneak another chocolate milk up my sleeve. Its foolproof baby." Sapnap started.

"Actually strawberry milk tastes better" George remarked. Quackity agreed with George. 

Bad and Karl just sat there watching Sapnap argue over how chocolate milk was superior. 

"Thats it, im grabbing both and shoving them up your noses when I get back."

"Im protected by my good looks so when i arrive into court to sue you, you will be charged no matter how good your lawyer is." Quackity stated, sounding way too convincing.

They all broke out into laughter.

Karl finally decided to get up and go grab food from the lunch line. He managed to get two chocolate milks on his way out the line. 

He got back to the table and handed Sapnap his second milk. 

"Holy shit, Karl Jacobs." 

"Language Sapnap." Bad said

Lunch ended fast and Karl got up to go to his next class, Sapnap wasn't in this class so he had to find someone new or just sit lonely in algebra. He was about to choose option 2 until he looked up to see Quackity. 

"Ayyyy Karlos!! Glad to see you.

"Glad to see you too."

Quackity sat next to Karl and started leaning back in his chair.

Quackity fell out of his chair but instead decided to pull out a guitar and started strumming on the floor like he meant to fall. 

Karl started laughing loudly and Quackity sang a few words in Spanish he didn't know. Karl hyped him up.

The teacher shut them up quickly and the two couldn't hold their giggles.

Karl finally noticed how short Quackity was compared to him and he planned on definitely keeping that to himself. He didn't know what lawyers and bribery Q had up his sleeve.

After algebra's end, Karl got up and dragged himself to gym. He saw Sapnap there, he was talking to a shorter girl with bright pink hair and a pretty sweater. He couldn't exactly see whether or not she was wearing glasses but he felt like she was.

Karl walks over to the pink haired girl and Sapnap, he takes a closer look and she did have glasses! He turned to Sapnap asking for the girls name.

"Thats Niki! She runs the bakery club and plays a bit of music!"

"Hello!" She looked over, staring at Karl, almost trying to examine him. Karl thought she was pretty, not in like the 'im attracted to you,' type of way, just anyone could agree that she had a natural beauty. 

"Hi!" He choked out quickly.

After Niki had finished looking at Karl, she immediately walked off, leaving a small goodbye between the two and her. 

Sapnap averted his gaze over to Karl,  
"Buckle up, buttercup." 

After about 45 minutes of just running they were finally allowed to stop and the two just started walking around. Him and Sapnap had been talking for a while about nothing until the bell rang and the end of gym arrived. 

Him and Sapnap both walked out of gym, tired and sweaty. They walked side by side outside of the gym in a comfortable silence. Karl decided to put headphones in and shuffled his playlist. 'Kansas' by Gorillaz filled his ears and he felt lost in it. The kind've lost that you don't want to find. He looked over and Sapnap was gone. 

Before he could realize, he made it to his next class, this time he didn't know anyone. Quickly pulling out his headphones, he found a seat in the back and unpacked there. He slept through the class without entirely realizing he had. He woke up to Sapnap's voice mixed with the bell. 

"Mornin' Sunshine,"

"Mornin' Nick," Karl said, his voice so scratchy from sleep, it sounded like he had just risen from the dead.

"While you are as delirious as possible, I wanted t- -this Friday." Karl had barely heard what Sapnap had just told him. He zoned out while staring into his eyes. They were an emerald green, will soft flakes of brown in them.

"Huh?"

"My football match, this Friday?"

"You mean like, the one with the cheerleaders and the ball? Sweaty people tackling other sweaty people?"

"First of all, yuck," Sapnap said, making a gagging noise after, "Second of all, yes, you'll be there cheering me on!"

"We'll see then, Sap." 

Sapnap made an attempt to play Air Ball and ended up just tripping over himself in the hall. Every time he regained balance he'd wink at Karl.

Karl hadn't even thought of Sapnap being a Basketball player. He dressed like he would make fun of that type of thing. He wore a lot of jewelry and looked comfortable in his skin and who he was. Karl kinda envied his confidence.

They arrived to Spanish class, finding seats next to each other and sitting through the long long class. 

School had ended, Karl barely managed to make it out alive. Sapnap and Karl walked out of the school. Karl was expecting to walk home until Sapnap offered him a ride.

"Karl, insteada walking, do you want a ride?"

"How much money do you need for gas?"

"Dude, don't even try to pay me for this ride. I'm simply doing what friends do." Sapnap looked like he sure as hell wasn't gonna accept any money.

"Karl hop in the goddamn car." Sapnap continued.

"Ok Sappy Nappy, i'd only grab a ride from you." Karl got in the car without a second hesitation and felt the warmth of Sapnap's car.

It felt nice, Sapnap's car did. He had stickers on the ceiling, and small paper butterflies and cranes hanging from the roof. Fake plants were scattered around the car. It was one of the cleanest cars he had been in.

"Your car is pretty." Karl muttered 

"Tell my parents that. They nearly started crying at the way I decorated my car." Karl just kind of stared at Sapnap after he said that. He realized how long he was staring and started feeling bad.

Quickly remembering why they were there, Karl gave him the instructions to his house and Sapnap made it fairly fast, put the car in park, and dropped Karl off. Karl got out of the car, barely managing to not stumble on his way out.  
He walked to his front door and waved.

"Don't forget about the match Jacobs!" Sapnap said, awkwardly trying to drive off before realizing that he hadn't put the car out of park.

Still waving, Karl giggled and noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. It was a number, Karl assumed it was Sapnap's and kept it in his pocket to text later. 

He grabbed the key to the house from under the welcome map and unlocked the door. He walked in, took off his shoes, and dropped his backpack off at the front door. His mom was still working so he was home alone for a bit. He walked to the kitchen. He tried decide whether he wanted a monster or a snack and choose a monster before running upstairs to his room.

He lied down on his bed and decided to text the number.

Karl:  
karl here :]

Sap:  
:O Karl Jacobs, how on earth did you manage to find this number?

Karl could definitely sense the sarcasm practically dripping from the screen. 

Karl exited messages and clicked on Spotify, plugged in headphones, and shuffled his playlist again, this time Pork Soda by glass animal rang in his ears. Karl listened for a bit, not noticing the missing messages ringing. 

He picked up his phone checking the messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n!  
> =============================  
> 2737 words o.o
> 
> I am so very new to writing so if you notice any mistakes please point them out to me! 
> 
> Chapters from now on will get a lot better! I quite dislike beginning stories so the content will get way better, I pinkie promise :)
> 
> I don't have anything to say for the note but have a good day!


	2. Freezing // Karl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>   
> the texting format was switched so i apologize for the difference~ :]  
> please remember that this is all based off of the characters from the smp, not the cc's :)

Karl walked to school, wrapped in the cold air. He'd honestly expected a sweater and jeans to keep him warm for an hour. How dense. His mind felt bleak, barren, unable to think properly from how frigid he had become. He simply just kept moving, he didn't want to turn back now anyways, he was already ten minutes in. 

He kept walking until his mind returned to Sapnap, always Sapnap, every waking minute of every hour for the past day. The way his green eyes would sparkle, the way he would always ruffle his hair, the way Karl couldn't escape the thought of him. He thought back to Sapnap's text from last night.

_'one day, i want to run away with you, i want to stare at you for hours. we could go to a foreign country and restart somewhere far from this place.'_

Karl didn't respond when the message had been sent. He just left Sapnap on read. He didn't want to say something he shouldn't have, yeah it was a joke, but what if he took it too far? What if he said something dumb, something he couldn't take back. He wished he thought of an answer immediately, now he just has to hope he will come up with one soon.

"Karl-" Maybe he just had to reply with something simple. Something easy. "Karl? Karrlll?" He had been snapped out of his trance. Startled, he looked to the right, he saw Sapnap's head slightly appear above the window's crack.

"Hey Sap, what're you doing, " Karl began, "It's way to early to be driving to school." It was early, they had 50-ish minutes before school would begin.

"Dimwit, got a little morning practice before school starts." Karl completely forgot that Sapnap was on the football team. Sapnap looked like he was observing the burnett in front of him. "Fuck dude. Hop in the car, you look freezing." He cleared the papers and backpack of the passenger seat, throwing all his things in the backseat.

Karl looked at the passenger seat and then up at Sapnap. "I'll just walk, way too early for me to be at school. Plus, it's nice to walk, get some vitamin D y'know?" Sapnap stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Dude seriously, I think you're way past getting some vitamin D. All you're 'getting' is a cold. Hop in the car Jacobs." It was clear Sapnap wasn't going to give this up. Sapnap glared until Karl caved and got in the car. Karl noticed he collected the weird scented trees the gas stations have. A lot of them just had the scent of a normal tree, a few had fruity scents. Karl realized that Sapnap could probably tell he was fascinated by the tree scents. He stopped looking at them and turned his attention outside the window.

"You want to play some music? We got like 5 more minutes until we make it, enough for a song or two." Sapnap proposed, signaling for him to take the aux.

Karl looked for the perfect song for a bit, worried he was taking too long. He keep scrolling until how found 'Hornet'

_Hello?_

_Did I wake you up?_

_Should I leave and come back later?_

_I'll be patient, don't mind waiting_

Karl just nodded along, listening as the notes bounced off his eardrum. He drowned himself in the lyrics, taking in every last noise he could in. The song felt so real to him, like it was made for him.

_Hello?_

_I know it's been a long time_

_You know who I am, right?_

_I don't wanna cross line_

_Always weary like LimeWire_

Karl could tell Sapnap was speaking but for the first time, he didn't care. He didn't want to listen, he didn't want to pay attention. He didn't feel the need to remember anything. He just wanted to hear the music, the music that was practically ripping him apart to reach him. He was tired.

_Tacoma Dome so menacing_

_Hoping for a miracle_

_But I might just let it go_

_Terry Rozier feeling like_

_3:17 AM I'm_

_Happy for the day and night_

_Happy for it al-_

The music had been cut off, with it, Karl had been too. He looked puzzlingly at Sapnap.

"Karl, what the fuck, are you ok?" Sapnap looked at him worried. "Dude you look like you had practically fainted or something." The car had stopped and they were pulled over on the side of road. They were in a patch a grass, trees surrounding the area.

"Are we allowed to be parked here?" Karl asked.

"Jesus Jacobs, that's the least of my worries right now, are you ok?"

"M' fine, why are you so worried? Was just enjoying the music, no worries." Karl looked at Sapnap's face, he looked terrified, like he'd seen a ghost.

"It looked like you were in shock, dead maybe. Thank god you're ok." Sapnap looked genuinely relieved. It was weird watching someone worry over him so much. His mom always worked afternoon and night shifts, he only really gets to see her on weekends. He isn't used to getting much attention.

Sapnap started the car and backed out of the grass patch. Karl unpaused the song and started listening again.

_I just wish I met you in another life, another life_

_I just wanna make things I love_

_I just wanna make a lot of money_

_No, I never wanna be famous_

_No, I don't want attention_

_I just wanna have a family_

_Wanna make memories_

_Wanna be wealthy, uh huh_

The song ended and switched to the next song immediately. 'Season 2 Episode 3' started playing, one of Karls favorite songs from Glass Animals. He listened attentively, careful not enough to zone out too much.

_Don-don-don't you need me_

_Oh, baby boy_

_'Cause I'm so happy_

_Without your noise_

_Baby, now my head is on backwards_

_And my feet at funny angles_

_Every time I take a step_

_For moving forwards faster_

_Well lately, I can't take it_

He looked over at Sapnap, he looked like he enjoyed the music. It was dark out so he couldn't really make out his face.

"Who is this from?" Sapnap asked.

"Glass Animals. It's uh- it's- it's- their How to be a Human album. Season 2 Episode 3." He knew Sapnap couldn't see him but he hoped he could sense his smile.

"Oh ok, cool." A few lyrics in the song had passed while they spoke.

_Leftover breakfast, cereal for lunch_

_She is broken, but she's fun_

_My girl eats mayonnaise_

_From a jar when she's gettin' blazed_

_Don't you need me_

_Oh, baby boy_

_'Cause I'm so happy_

_Without your noise_

They pulled up to the school and the music stopped.

"Do you have anywhere to go before school?" Sapnap asked.

"Don't think so." Karl slowly shook his head.

"Maybe you could like, go to practice with me? Like football practice? We have nice, bleachers?" Sapnap stuttered.

"I'd love to sit on those 'nice' bleachers Sap."

"Cool, and also, you looked pretty cold," he started to take of his sweater, a T-shirt with a small fire emblem on it underneath. "a sweater!" Karl slowly took it from him and laughed.

"Thank you Sap, won't you be cold?"

"Nope!" He winked

Karl, hesitantly, put the sweater on. He started to grab his backpack, it was lighter then yesterday but he kinda missed the heaviness of the backpack. It felt safer before he put his stuff in his locker. Sapnap reached for his bag in the backseat, then grasped all the papers, and stuffed them in his backpack. Sapnap seemed like a messy person, it was oddly relieving to know an unpredictable, unprofessional person.

They opened their doors and got out of the car. Sapnap lead him to the football field and told him to sit on the bleachers while he got changed.

Karl sat on the 4th highest bleacher. It was still cold outside but he felt warmer wearing Sapnap's sweater. Sapnap's sweater was a bit bigger then his, the white of Karl's sweater peaked over Sapnap's. Sapnap's sweater felt comfortable, warm, not to mention it smelled good. Like a fire, a vanilla, sweet, fire.

Sapnap appeared from around the side, wearing his jersey now. Next to him was a tall, dirty blonde, jock. He was definitely taller then Sapnap, like, way taller. He had somewhat of a stronger build. Sapnap ran towards the bleachers and sat next to Karl.

"The coach takes years to get here. I swear i'm gonna start freezing out here." Sapnap groaned.

Karl started to take off Sapnap's sweater and asked for him to take it back. Karl hummed blissfully to let him know he didn't need it.

"Take it back Sapnap. You already look cold."

"No i'm fine, you need it more then me." Karl knew that wasn't true.

"Not true, Sap take the sweater back before you freeze." Sapnap started to reach for the sweater.

"Only 'cause you're cute." Sapnap smirked, now grabbing the sweater. He put it over his jersey and adjusted the collar.

"I know." Karl grabbed Sapnap's shoulder to keep balance from how hard he was laughing. His giggles filled the silence.

They both went quite after a bit and watched the sun rise, just enjoying eachother's presence. The silence broke when Karl reached into his backpack, grabbing strawberry candies. The ones with the red wrappers and the almost, but barely, transparent green sides. He handed one to Sapnap and unwrapped his candy, throwing it into his mouth.

Karl pulled him into a hug and kept him there for a bit. Karl slowly let go and looked into his eyes.

"Gotta go, told Q I'd meet him in front of the school last night." Karl broke his gaze. "Bye! See you in English!" He slowly got up and turned around, saluting before stepping off the bleachers, and running off.

"Bye! See you!" Sapnap said before Karl was completely out of sight.

Karl ran towards the front of the school and spotted Quackity awkwardly standing there with one of his backpack straps hanging off his shoulder. Quackity looked around and saw Karl coming from the football field.

"Oh my god, Karl! My man!" Karl ran up to him and they started walking side by side to the antics.

"Why were you running from the football field, didn't really peg you for a football guy."

"M' not, trust me, Sapnap drove me here so I hung out with him for a bit." Karl said, staring at his shoes.

Quackity switched the topic, "Listen Karl, i have a big honor I would like to bestow upon you."

Karl burst out in laughter and looked at Quackity's face. "What would you like to bestow upon me, your honor?"

"Would you like to join the Sex-Havers?" Quackity looked serious.

"The what?" Karl held back laughter.

"This is a great honor, only two people have made it in, myself and George. George barely made it in."

"Yes Q, thank you so much for this opportunity. I had no idea I would make it this far, I couldn't have done it without you." Karl bowed.

They made it to the antics and spotted George sitting next to Bad and Niki. Quackity walked faster towards the table and sat down before Karl caught up. Quackity sat next to George, leaving a spot for Karl to sit between Niki and Quackity. He sat down and pulled out his phone.

"Karl, lemme put my contact in your phone." Karl turned to see that Quackity was holding out his hand. Karl pulled up contacts and handed the phone to him. Quackity handed it back and began talking to George about something he didn't understand.

He got a new message and noticed he had been added to a group chat named _"Sex-Havers 2.0"_

_'2.0?_ ' Karl sent to the group chat.

_'longggg story'_ Quackity sent back

Karl put up his phone and turned towards Niki, he didn't really know her well, only knowing that she was very nice and laughed a lot.

"Hello." Karl tried to start a conversation.

Niki stopped talking to the guy next to her and turned to face Karl.

"Hello Karl! How're you?" Karl never really noticed it, but Niki had an accent, it sounded German. It was a noticeably very pretty one.

"Im good! How're you?"

"Good, thank you." Niki had coffee from a nearby cafe on the table in front of her.

"Who is the person next to you?" Karl looked over at the tall man who had burnet, curly hair, slightly covered with a red beanie. It was longer than Karl's but similar.

"That's Wilbur! He is a senior, and the three next to him are Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. Tommy is Wilburs little brother." Niki pointed to three boys, they all looked a year or two younger than Karl.

The one next to Wilbur, Tommy, he guessed, had blonde and curly hair. He wore a t-shirt and cargo pants. The one next to Tommy had dirty blonde hair, assuming Niki had pointed them out in order, that was Tubbo. The one next to Tubbo, Ranboo, also had dirty blonde hair. He was the most notable clothing wise, wearing a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt and a mask.

Karl waved and listened to Wilbur and Niki talk. They talked very smoothly, the seemed like very good friends. While talking, Niki had accidentally knocked over her coffee, spilling it on Karl's lap.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Karl, I should've been paying attention. Here let me- I'll be back with a towel or something." Niki ran out the antics and disappeared around the corner.

Wilbur turned to face Karl. He nodded slightly to show Karl some sort of ally-ship, an acquaintance he could count on. Karl nodded back to show him he acknowledged it. He heard Tommy scream something and Wilbur just rolled his eyes, looking away.

Niki came back with a few paper towels and started to clean up the mess, she handed him a few paper towels to clean his lap.

"Again, I'm so, so, sorry Karl."

"You're fine Niki! It's ok, really. No need to apologize for a mistake." Karl began wiping the coffee off his pants. He somewhat wished he kept Sapnap's sweater.

Quackity turned to Karl. "Here, use my jacket to tie around your waist, should cover it for now." Quackity took off his blue and white jacket and handed it to Karl.

"Thanks." Karl stood up and put the jacket around his waist.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and students all went to their respective classes. Karl walked to English and sat down at a random seat near the back.

Sapnap walked into the classroom, spotted Karl, and took the empty seat next to him. He saw Sapnap look at the jacket.

"Quackity's jacket?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah, Niki spilt her coffee on me, Q gave me his jacket to cover the stain." Karl explained, grabbing a white Monster out of his backpack.

"Oh, k."

Karl popped the tab and started drinking his Monster. The teacher walked in a started explaining something that Karl didn't want to bother figuring out. He looked down at his desk and saw a sticky note with a drawn heart on it.

He drew a smile face on it and placed it on Sapnap's desk. He saw Sapnap look down and smile. He passed back the note, this time it was a doodle of Karl. It was drawn well and Karl could definitely tell Sapnap knew how to draw. Karl doodled Sapnap with a small heart at the top and handed it back.

The bell rung and Karl got up and walked to his locker. Quackity was standing next to it, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey Q."

Quackity looked up. "Hey, was starting to worry this was the wrong locker," he began. "Came to ask if you wanted to go to the football match with me, Sapnap, and George."

"Yeah m' down. What about Bad?"

"Bad's going with Skeppy. So its all the feral boys in one car!"

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah, there might be a party after the game, you up for that too?" Quackity asked.

"Sure." Karl had never really been to a party so it was bound to be a fun experience. Plus, he was going to be with people he trusted, there was little to go wrong.

Karl began turning the lock with every possible combination he could think of. While he was struggling Sapnap turned the corner and saw Karl struggle.

"Need help Jacobs?"

Karl didn't really want to admit he couldn't figure out how to turn the lock. "Kinda."

Sapnap signaled for him to step back and he began turning the lock. The locker unlocked after a few seconds.

"You have to turn it left, right, left." He smiled, explaining the way the lock worked.

"Thanks Sap, didn't think of that." Karl returned the smile.

"No worries, see ya in Chem." Sapnap winked and turned around, disappearing.

Karl deflated, practically melting all over the hall floor. He began taking out his Chemistry book and remembered that Quackity was still next to him and now staring at Karl.

"Woah, what was that." Quackity said astonished

Karl laughed and locked his locker, walking away from the lockers and towards Chemistry.

Chemistry had assigned seats this time, they were starting a new project, so he couldn't sit with Sapnap. He scanned the room for Sapnap and saw he was sitting next to the jock from before.

He ran up to Sapnap. "Hey, where do we get our assigned seat?"

"In the front, you can go ask the teacher and he will tell you."

"Thanks."

Karl walked over to the front of the classroom and confronted the teacher.

"Are you here for your seat?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, yeah."

"Over there, by Callahan." The teacher pointed to an average height boy with burnet hair. Karl walked over and sat by the boy.

"Hi!" Karl greeted. But the boy didn't reply, only waved. The boy pulled out a notepad, it read, _'Hello im Callahan. I do not like to talk, please dont assume i resent you.'_ He already had this written down, like he needed to explain this a million times before. His handwriting was pretty, not cursive, just curly.

"Im Karl, I don't resent you. Do you know sign?" Callahan nodded and Karl made a note to start trying to learn sign language. "Cool, i'll try learning some tonight." Karl knew that he'd never meet Callahan outside of chemistry but he still wanted to try and make it easier for him.

Karl looked over at the front of the class, trying his best to pay attention. They didn't have to do any actual work today, it was all instructions. A lot of it was hard to remember but he tried his best. The instructor stopped talking and the bell rang.

"Have a good day Cal." Karl said, walking out of the classroom. He looked around for Sapnap but he assumed he probably are made it to the cafeteria.

He began walking to lunch and turned around to see Callahan walking towards him. Callahan was walking to the right of him to lunch. He waved at Karl slightly, pointing to the cafeteria.

"Hello, lunch too?"

Callahan nodded.

"Cool, do you wanna sit with me? My other friends probably won't have another seat so we can just sit outside." Karl enjoyed the outside seats more anyways.

Callahan nodded.

They made it to the cafeteria and bought their lunch, they both walked out and sat down at a bench by trees. They both pulled out their phones and started scrolling through social media. Karl would tap on his shoulder and show him a meme, Callahan would smile. Callahan would tap on Karl's shoulder, occasionally to ask a question but to also show him memes. The lunch lasted like this until they had to leave.

"Bye Callahan! Nice meeting you!" Karl waved.

Callahan waved goodbye and they parted ways.

Karl walked to Algebra and walked into the classroom. He saw Quackity and sat next to him, Monster in hand.

"Heyo." Karl shifted around in his seat, pulling out his notebook and pen.

"Hey, where were you during lunch? We had to sit with Tommy because you left," Quackity started, confused. "I would've texted you but my phone got taken away."

"Oh sorry, I sat with Callahan during lunch, I didn't know if you guys would have room so me and him sat outside. Tomorrow we can sit with you guys." Karl explained, hearing the bell ring, and the teacher started talking.

"All good, you missed the most epic cat noises ever. George lost a bet and had to meow as loud as he could. It was brutal." Quackity started laughing as he spoke.

"This is why he shouldn't be a sex-haver, Q." Karl laughed, writing down notes as the teacher spoke.

"Honestly, yeah, can't remember last time he had sex. I only invited him out of pity."

"Woah, you cant say that stuff in public, I don't think they know he doesn't have sex." Karl was doodling all over his notes now, losing track of what she was talking about.

"Oh god, sorry, I wasn't thinking." Quackity had a jokingly serious face on.

"It's ok, you don't have any either." Karl said, reaching to grab him and assure he was ok but still laughing hard. Quackity stared in disbelief.

"Pipe down Alexis and Karl." The teacher said as the two were both laughing now. They quickly shut up and went back to taking notes. The rest of the class they had just stayed quiet and the class went by fast. Quackity and Karl got up and walked to Karl's locker.

When they got there, Sapnap was already standing there. Quackity leaned against the wall behind the lockers.

"Sup." Quackity said to Sapnap.

"Hey." Sapnap replied.

Karl began turning the lock, getting it right this time. A note flew out as he unlocked it. He knew that Quackity didn't notice, he was too busy typing something on his phone. Sapnap didn't say anything so Karl couldn't tell whether or not he saw it.

"I'm gonna head to class, see you guys later." Quackity said, walking away.

"Hey, Karl, wanna skip class?" Sapnap asked as soon as they could no longer see Quackity.

"I mean, sure? Where would we go?" Karl had never skipped before, he didn't have a reason to.

"The mall?" Sapnap practically asked.

"Yeah, m' down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> ~3880 words~
> 
> Sorry for the late release!  
> Fun fact, i was playing Hornet while writing the car scene and the next song that came up was season 2 episode 3 so I switched it to that song for Karl too🙈
> 
> I absolutely hated writing this chapter, I had to restart this single chapter 3 times because of pacing. I apologize if my hatred was noticeable
> 
> Have a good day and drink water! Stay hydrated >:(!!!


End file.
